


Book One: Dark Secrets

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Alpha Hybrid Series [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Abandonment, Absent John Winchester, Affairs, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bad Parenting, Badass, Casual Sex, Chris Argent Feels, Dean Winchester Twin Sister, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, References to Depression, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Teen Angst, Twin Dean Winchester, Twins, Vampires, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Winchester, Werewolves, pre-teen wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Natalia Winchester hides a dark, bloody and dangerous secret, one that has kept her running and hiding from her family since she was 18.Now 31 Natalia finds herself travelling to Mystic Falls to aid Alaric Saltzman in his mystery monster hunt.Set during season two of The Vampire Diaries.





	1. Natalia Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find a playlist for this series on Spotify:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/5rbo3jh7fz3z1187w9ve6rh6l/playlist/1zPRWtsuTC6r97340BwfGL?si=j41e7eGNRFqPdslgeap9qw

**Name** : Natalia Winchester

 **Alias** : Natalie Rushman. Natalia Romanova. Natasha Romanoff.

 **Nickname** : Nat (Most) Red (Chris)

 **DOB** : January 24, 1979

 **Age:**  31 (2010 S2 TVD)

 **Portrayed by:** Scarlett Johansson

**Hair:**

Blonde (Naturally)

Black (Formerly)

Red (Dyed - currently)

 

**Eyes:**

Green

Yellow (Werewolf – Omega)

 

**Species:**

Human (Formerly)

Werewolf (Currently)

 

**Occupation:**

Hunter (Part time)

Full time Drunk (Currently)

 

** Family: **

John Winchester (father) †

Mary Winchester (mother) †

**Dean Winchester (twin brother)**

Sam Winchester (younger brother)

Adam Milligan (younger half-brother) †

Henry Winchester (paternal grandfather) †

Millie Winchester (paternal grandmother)

Samuel Campbell (maternal grandfather) †

Deanna Campbell (maternal grandmother) †

Christian Campbell (third cousin)

Gwen Campbell (third cousin)

Mark Campbell (distant cousin)

Adam (ancestor) †

Eve (ancestor) †

Cain (ancestor)

Abel (ancestor) †  


Chris Argent (secret lover)

**Bio:**

Natalia Winchester (b. January 24, 1979) is a werewolf, former hunter as well as a legacy member of the Men of Letters with her twin brother, Dean and her younger brother Sam. She and her brothers are members of the Winchester and Campbell families. Through her father, Natalia is the older half-sister of Adam Milligan.

Natalia, Dean and Sam were raised in the hunting life by their father, after the demon Azazel killed their mother.

When Natalia was 15 she and Dean snuck out to hunt a werewolf without their father; both bull headed and cocky believing that they were ready. But Natalia was jumped and bitten before Dean could kill it. He carried her all the way back to the motel where John had yelled at him. John patched her up as best he could, before he offered her a choice; leave or die. Despite Dean's arguments, Natalia choose to leave. John told her it would have been more of a mercy to kill her, believing that somewhere down the road someone would have too.

Dean at least walked with her to the bus station. He told her to call him; she responded that she wouldn't; that what they had would end the second she got on a bus. That it was for the best that they cut all ties. She was now the monster. She couldn't afford attachments. So she gave him her cell phone and told him goodbye.

Dean hugged his sister one last time and watched her get on a bus, not knowing if he would ever see her again.

After this Natalia shut herself off to all contact unless absolutely necessary for the first 7 years whilst she attempted to get a handle on her new species. She lived in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, she taught herself all the basics of necessity. Hunting, skinning, cooking, lumbering. During this time her solitude took it's toll on her mental well-being.

When she felt she had to get back into the real world, when she felt like she had to test herself to make sure the wolf was contained effectively, she took back into hunting. Now using the name Natalie Rushman she started small, building up her abilities again, relearning how to hunt as a werewolf.

Some point after this Natalia met Chris Argent who after a hunt had stumbled into a bar for a drink; he and Natalia got talking, her first real human contact in 7 years, she initially allowed the conversation to test herself. But as time went on she found herself enjoying his company.

A few months later, Chris and Natalia cross paths again; this time their night ended up in physical relations in the bar's bathroom stalls.

They agreed to a no feelings, physical only relationship. He didn't tell her about his wife; and she didn't tell him about the wolf. After this it became a monthly occurrence, Chris sneaking away from his wife and daughter to spend a weekend with Natalia. Chris found himself falling more and more in love with Natalia the long the affair went on. Natalia will deny any feelings; given that they went into it with a no feelings clause, unfortunately Chris broke this a long time ago and just didn't tell her.

At some point between 2004 and 2007 Natalia met Isobel Fleming; possibly on a case, Isobel and Natalia became allies, both using each other's extensive knowledge.  


** Evolved Werewolf: **

Regarded as a rare occurrence, some werewolves obtain the ability to shift into an actual wolf. These werewolves as those who have achieved a balance between their wolf nature and their humanity that keep them from becoming beasts.

**Natalia is the only know bitten evolved werewolf and this was achieved through sheer force of will whilst she endured her solitude, she was so determined to take control of her curse.**

When a werewolf shifts into this form, they revert to human form without their clothes intact.

**Personality:**

"You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is."  
"Yeah. Who do you want me to be?"

For the most part, Natalia is a level-headed, strong-willed and independent woman. She normally maintains a controlled, almost emotionless persona to keep whatever she is thinking a secret unless she is around people she absolutely trusts. Although she is more than willing to rush into deadly battle, she is not completely fearless.

Natalia made a choice not to let people close to her; both for their protection and for her own. But before this she was known to have a sarcastic sense of humor, which mostly surfaced when she was with Dean.

Deep down Natalia is very smart and very loyal. While tough and at times ruthless, she is still a good person and can be quite heroic in her own right. Just like Dean, Natalia is an avid fan of classic rock music. Natalia typically avoids emotional intimacy, preferring to engage with men only as sexual partners.

Natalia is typically ruthless and aggressive when she is hunting, a task which she approaches enthusiastically. But in spite of that, she is capable of acknowledging whenever she's going too far.

As Natalia has aged she has come to despise and resent John to the deepest levels; making her cynical about father's and father-figures. She has really deep daddy issues. The way John treated her has made it difficult for Natalia to love herself let alone someone else.

She above all longs for a family of her own, often finding herself watching children that she comes across. She would never pass her curse on knowingly to a baby so has come to terms that it will never happen for her.

Natalia suffers from horrible and bloody nightmares; usually showing her hurting or killing an innocent human being, and as such she rarely sleeps without an abundance of alcohol in her system. This usually escalates if she allows herself to get close to anyone.

After she became a werewolf her temper and anger became noticeably heightened, at first every little thing set her off but over time and through meditation she has learnt how better to control herself.

Her attitude towards monsters is; 'leave me alone I leave you alone', but when she does have that urge to kill, when her werewolf nature wins out, she satisfies this need with hunting. Hence why it is only part time.

**Notes/Extras/Trivia:**

Natalia has a higher body temperature than humans.

Natalia is often seen wearing red, always has been the case. Whether a jacket, shirt of shoes there is always something red on her. 

She wears a black choker, with a small half moon charm, this is also a inside joke, a reference to a collar and her 'mutt' side. 

Natalia drives black Corvette Stingray

 

 **Pairing:**  Chris Argent

 

**Others:**

At least one occurrence with Klaus

**Open to other suggestions.**


	2. Werewolf

As a werewolf and later a hybrid; Natalia possesses all powers associated with the species.

 **Super Strength:**  Natalia possesses supernatural strength that makes her far stronger than immortals, Supernatural Hunters and humans. When she is in her wolf form, her powers amplify to a degree that excels that of the non-Original vampires, making her more powerful than non-Original vampires. In wolf form, Natalia can overpower and kill any non-original vampire with ease. 

 **Super Speed:** Natalia is much faster than immortals, supernatural hunters, and humans. She possesses this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness; however, the power is faster at night than in the day, due to the moon's presence, and her speed increases greatly when she is transformed during the full moon.

 **Super Agility:**  Natalia possesses superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, she can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. She can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace.

 **Super Durability:**  Natalia can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. She can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring.

 **Healing Factor:**  Natalia possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if she is physically injured, her body will heal rapidly.

 **Super Senses:**  Natalia has the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing, and touch inherent in all canines. Because she is supernatural and have powers that exceed her wolf counterparts, she can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines.

 **Lycanthrope Enhancement:**  Natalia is able to make her eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When she is furious or forced to defend herself, her anger increases all her power for a short period of time, which allows her to access some of the power of her wolf form to give her an edge.

 **Full Moon:**  Natalia's strength, speed, agility, and all her powers are enhanced to their peak during a full moon.

 **Night Vision:**  Natalia can see with clarity at night.

 **Advanced Shapeshifting:**  Some werewolves, typically Alphas (though occasionally Betas and Omegas as well), including Natalia, can shapeshift into a full wolf, or into a more beast-like monstrous form.

**Pain Absorption:**  Natalia has the ability to absorb pain from animals, humans, and other creatures through tactile contact. This is usually done by touching the person who is in pain, or the injured body part and drawing the pain into herself, which manifests as Natalia's veins darkening as her body processes it. Initially, Natalia can only essentially "take the edge off" of a person's pain level, but with practice, she can eventually learn to take it completely.

 **Memory Manipulation Ritual:**  All werewolves technically have the ability to perform a memory-sharing ritual, but it is most commonly performed by Alphas due to the level of control and practice required to avoid harm or death towards the target. By sticking their claws into the back of a person's neck, they can view the person's memories, share their own memories with the target, or even suppress or remove memories entirely. Natalia has never done this.

 **Animal Instincts:**  Natalia is an apex predators, and, as such, she can assert dominance over other animals such as dogs, cats and deer. She can use this ability to force them to be quiet or leave the area, or to stand down if they are acting aggressively. As a result, these animals can often be frightened by the presence of Natalia. She also has natural animal instincts that allow her to think as true animals do, though some werewolves are more in-tune with these instincts than others.


	3. Prologue

The bright sun streams through the pathetic excuse for curtains blocking the window, the fabric so faded that they do little to block out the rays of light but it does give the room this misty green hue. Natalia 'Nat' Winchester lays curled up into the side of her lover Chris Argent, his arm wrapped around her waist, fingers pressed into her flesh, warm and soft. His other hand rests on the top of her thigh resting across his hips. It's comfortable. Easy. Being with Nat has always been easy for him. From the moment he met her it was simple, easy....it didn't feel forced or exhausting. It's why 9 years later he still meets up with her for one weekend every month. Because he can't seem to give her up. He's tried. A few times. But time and time again he's here. He moves his hand as he wakes, his fingers slowly brush down her spine, her fingers lazily draws patterns on his chest; both half awake but not ready to fully bring themselves into the real world, content to just linger in this state a while longer. But something did wake them. And it starts again, a cell phone ringing on the bedside table.

“Hmmm” Nat groans burrowing her head deeper into Chris' chest trying to drown the sound out. Chris tugs on her hair a little to gain her full attention. She moans though, different sort of attention. 

“Nat” He complains listening to the phone. “It's not mine” she lifts her head from his chest and glares across at the offending item ringing and vibrating on the bedside table.

“It can wait” she grumbles laying her head down again. Feeling fingers thread through her hair she hums, choosing to ignore the cell phone. they'd agreed no work on these weekends anyway, no cell phones, no laptops just them. These weekends were for them only and short of an emergency they were to stay locked up together in this room. The phone starts ringing again and Chris releases her hair.

“That's the third time in the last five minutes....it's an emergency....” she sighs and pushes herself up to straddle his waist, Chris opens his eyes to look up at her, her red hair framing her face, those piercing green eyes staring down at him, she smirks and runs her hands over his chest. He loves seeing her like this. Early morning. Untouched. Unmade. Unclothed. When she's perfect and pure and all his. He reaches up running his hands along her arms up to her shoulders, she leans closer letting him thread his fingers through her hair. He truly loves her hair, all wild and red and untamed. He tugs her closer, presses his lips to hers softly, her hands presses to the bed beside his head, holding herself up above him. The kiss is always a surprise to Chris, not because it doesn't happen often but because of what it ignites in him; he's kissed women before but there is something else with Nat, warmth and a deep sense of home. Her cell phone rings again, Chris groans against her mouth and pulls away. “Just answer it” she sighs and pushes herself up into a seated position as she grabs the cell phone from the bedside table, she glances to the id, her eyebrow lifting slightly before she answers the call, pressing the device to her ear.

“Izzy?” she asks and then listens before her features shift from surprise to sheer anger. “Who the fuck is this?” she growls down the phone. Chris raises an eyebrow at her, stroking his fingers on her waist. “What?” she asks. “I didn't know Izzy was married......or missing” she admits shifting slightly against Chris, he raises an eyebrow at her, she just smirks back at him. “And you're calling this number....because?” she asks and then raises an eyebrow listening to the response. “Oh” she's more interested now, but fighting that inner battle, she enjoys these weekends with Chris, and this would mean leaving early, and she's not sure how she feels about that. She glances down at Chris and wrinkles her nose slightly. “I can be there in a few hours” she admits causing Chris to frown up at her. She hangs up and leans closer to Chris as she sets the phone on the side. “Emergency” she tells him, that is the only thing that can stop these weekends, a real emergency, and she nor he has ever had to leave early before.

…..........

A little later Natalia is now dressed and gathering pulling on her boots as Chris watches; he hates watching her get ready to leave, it means returning to reality, it means returning home. It means no more Nat for a whole month. 

“Maybe we can take a long weekend next time” Chris offers sitting on the end of the bed half dressed, watching Natalia grab her jacket. She turns to him and slips her hair out of the back of her jacket before she approaches him. His hands find her waist as she drops herself into his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“What ever you want” she offers with a smirk, he raises an eyebrow and pulls her closer to him to press his lips to her jaw before trailing them along to her lips. Chris kisses her, more then a peck, more then soft and tender, this is...bruising. It always is. This last kiss before they part. It has to seem through the month. Natalia reaches up and wraps her arm around his neck as she kisses him back. It's seconds, or minutes...she's never sure. But she has to pull back before she gets dizzy. She stands from his lap. “But I do have to go” she argues grabbing her car keys. They share a look, maybe more emotions playing then usual, then should be allowed in their situation. She turns and leaves pulling the motel room door closed behind her, she takes a breath and then lets it out.

…..........

Natalia climbs into her car and lets out a sigh, tension rolling back into her body now she's away from that room, away from Chris. She gets this feeling when she leaves him; a twitching in chest. She doesn't acknowledge it. Mostly she just ignores it. Because they have rules. It's sex and nothing more. There are no feelings brought into it. They don't talk about taking it further. They don't do gifts or....fluffy talks about the future or families or children. It's just sex. But even Natalia deep down knows that that feeling is something more then pleasure. She just can't face it. Not with what she is. Not with who she is. So she ignores it.


	4. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am going to put some Alaric x Nat in this story as well; I know at this moment in the story he's with Jenna but I'll figure out a way around that and her way around with Chris. 
> 
>  
> 
> Chris is end game but there will be drama between here and there. 
> 
> Especially with Nat realising her feelings and stuff; she'll flee first, scared but she will go back to him.

****Duke University. North Carolina. Natalia hates the idea of college and school; she always hated school. She supposes it's because they always told her she could go and do something with her mind. But she knew it was hopeless, John would have kept her a hunter till she kicked it; that's probably what would have happened if she'd not been....cursed. Teachers would praise her wise words, and her academic approach......she hated being boosted like that, knowing that it would go nowhere; guess they were wrong after all anyway. Natalia walks towards the desk outside of Isobel's office, it's been a while since she was here but at least her assistant hasn't changed.

“Vanessa” Natalia greets reaching the desk, the young woman stands quickly.

“Miss Romanoff” she greets back nerves lacing her tone.

“I'm meeting someone” Natalia offers. “Alaric Saltzman” she adds, Vanessa nods.

“Yes, he called” Vanessa rushes out grabbing a set of keys from the desk. “You know your way around” Natalia takes the keys from her and heads to Isobel's office, Vanessa watches her walk away, she's always been a little afraid of the redhead, she just has this air around her, dangerous and deadly, but Isobel always trusted her, so so did Vanessa.

…..........

Natalia kicks her feet up onto the desk and leans back taking a breath through her nose, the scent of old books filling her senses, she and her brother Sam had that in common, a love of books, she used to sneak him out when Dean was asleep and take him to the library where they'd browse and read for hours. She smiles sadly thinking back now. How simple things were back then. How easy. How much she complained that it wasn't the life she wanted. And as much as she hates her father now, she never put that blame on her brothers; it wasn't their fault; well it was kind of Dean's fault but they'd both egged each other on to go on that hunt, she can't blame Dean without blaming herself, and whilst she does that for a lot of things, her loss of her family is not one of them. That's all on John and his small mind. Unfolding her sunglasses, Natalia sets them up over her eyes before closing them and resting her head back letting the sun from the window behind her warm her face.

….......

“So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore” Alaric explains to Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore walking with him, Alaric is the one who called Natalia earlier, interrupting her time with Chris. They arrive at Vanessa's desk; the blonde nervously chewing on her thumb nail, Natalia's presence unnerving her. “Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier” Alaric tells Vanessa who nods a little.

“Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant, comparative folklore” She looks strangely at Elena and then turns back to Alaric. “Miss Romanoff is already here” she offers.

“She is?” Alaric asks. Vanessa nods.

“She's waiting for you in Isobel's office....this way” she offers and starts to turn to walk away.

“These are my friends Elena and Damon” Alaric offers. “I hope this isn't too much of an imposition”

“Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh, I have to ask - has there been any news?”

“No, I'm afraid not” Alaric answers.

“It's this way” Vanessa opens Isobel's office door and Natalia drops her feet from the desk and stands to greet him.

“Natasha?” Alaric asks.

“Alaric” she counters crossing her arms over her chest, making it known she's not about to do handshakes. And she won't do a handshake. “How'd you find my number?” she asks him.

“I was going through some of Isobel's journals and I found your name, number and the words 'trust', I assumed that meant that you were maybe friends” Alaric points out, Natalia shakes her head.

“I wouldn't have gone as far as friends” she argues. “I met Izzy in...urm 2003? 2004? I don't really remember; I was working and I needed her knowledge; after that we kind of went to one another with questions and stuff....that's about it. I contacted her back in 07 for some help, never heard back from her, assumed she just....was busy; it happens”

“She was missing” Alaric mumbles shooting Damon a look, Natalia shrugs.

“We weren't that close” she reminds him and then taps her nails on the desk. “What exactly are you looking for here?” She asks.

“Nah, we're good, sweetheart” Damon answers, Natalia raises an eyebrow at her and grinds her teeth together trying to control her anger, it will do none of them any good if she were to snap here and now but some does slip through.

“You called for my help, interrupted a guaranteed weekend of mind blowing sex.....so you will take my help even if I have to shove down your fucking throats” she says it in the sweetest way that it is kind of terrifying.

“Given all the books here” Damon starts. “What more could you possibly know?”

“You would be surprised by what I know” Natalia tells him with a smirk, he scoffs. “I know you're a vampire” she points out, Elena, Alaric and Damon all stare at her. “Can fucking smell it on you” she adds with a growl before leaning back against the desk, crossing one ankle over the other. “I've been in this world since I was 4 years old...maybe take the help” Alaric shoots Damon a look, the vampire reluctantly nods. “Vanessa” she states and the woman enters the room. “There wouldn't happen to be any boxes put away, things you're not telling us about, is there?” Vanessa looks around nervously before looking back to Natalia who raises an eyebrow.

“I'll go get them” she whispers and then flees.

“She's scared of you” Elena points out, Natalia nods.

“Izzy said it was because of my murder strut” Natalia admits crossing her arms over her chest.

“Murder strut?” Elena asks, Natalia smirks.

“One of those walks, when you're on a mission and you're determined and you're all but marching with this look in your eyes.....it's all in the shoulders and the swagger” Elena smiles and nods. “Master it and you won't ever have to give way to a man on the street ever again, they'll jump to get out of your way” Vanessa re-enters the room and moves to Natalia's position, the red head leans up allowing Vanessa to set the box on the table, Elena moves closer. Natalia grabs the index card from the top of the box and cocks her head reading it. “This box checks Katherine Pierce's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864” she reads and holds the card out to Elena who takes it from her to look over.

“Is that all there is about her?” Elena asks Vanessa as she opens the box.

“All that I'm aware of” Vanessa answers. There is vervain in the box. Elena looks at Damon and gives some of it to Vanessa.

“Here, take this” They are whispering. Damon has moved into the other room, looking for information.

“Does vervain really work?” Vanessa asks.

“Yes” Natalia answers. “Wear it, eat it, drink it...hell, get it mixed up with tattoo ink and mark your skin with it....”

“Does that word?” Elena asks, Natalia nods.

“Yeah, never gonna wear off either, one application, maybe a touch up in 5-10 years....but yeah, chest or back is better, not on limbs...they can easily be removed....” Vanessa and Elena give her a weird look. “It happens” Natalia points out and shrugs walking away to the book shelf, her fingers dance over a few spines as Alaric approaches her.

“So what is it you do?” Alaric asks Natalia who grabs a few books off the shelf.

“What do you mean?” she asks back raising an eyebrow.

“You know a lot about this stuff” she sighs and turns to him.

“I'm a hunter” she admits. “I kill monsters”

“Yet you know Damon is a vampire, you haven't tried to kill him

“It's taking all my will power not to do just that” she points out, Alaric smiles.

“Yep” he agrees. “Everyday for me”

“I admire your will power” she comments, he chuckles and nods.

“It's a struggle” he offers.

“You know I can hear you” Damon points out, Natalia smirks.

“I'm aware” she assures him and then turns to Alaric. “Anything else you want me to find?” she asks. “I used to know this office like the back of my hand....and I am fountain of knowledge...use me”

“What do you know about werewolves?” Alaric asks, Natalia's smirk widens.

“Oh, I'm well versed” she answers cryptically.

 


	5. Chapter Two

Natalia searches through the books for the one she's looking for, she'd found it on one of her first visits to the office and she knows it will help now, it sure did educate her on her own species, and she thought she'd been raised on everything. That's the thing really, she thought she knew monsters and the supernatural but becoming one of them, being truly submerged brought about so much more. Behind her Elena is going through the box of Katherine things. From what Natasha has gathered this Katherine could be their current villain, and they're looking for a way to bring her down. It's a hunt. Natalia is good at hunting. She's also currently fighting her inner instincts to go over there and kill the vampire nosing around. Natalia finds the book and pulls it free opening it up and moving back towards Alaric who glances to her, she raises an eyebrow and turns to Elena and Damon.

“So I assume your not all really dense and do actually understand the basics of werewolves” Natalia starts. “Or at least suffered through a fuck awful werewolf movie” they all nod at her. “Well in reality....there are so many different origin stories and more then one type of werewolves, but there is only one that originates through Virginia” she waves the books at the, before opening it. “Tonartsliitsii Metslii, which roughly translates into the 'curse of the sun and the moon'”

“It's Native American?” Alaric asks, Natalia shakes her head.

“Aztec” she corrects and sets the book on the desk in front of them. “The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf”

“Can they control the transformation?” Damon asks her.

“If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse..." she rolls her eyes. "Fucking dumbass” Natalia states under her breath, but knowing full well he can hear her. She leans up a little, Damon glares at her. “Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hard wired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires”

“Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it” Damon argues, she shoots him a look and snorts, fighting an eye roll.

“Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive” she points out. “Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction; and the humans have been doing their part as well”

“Why would the vampires do that?” Elena asks her.

“To protect themselves” Natalia answers and then smirks. “Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires” she points out. Alaric, Elena and Damon look concerned.

“Oh” Damon breaths.

….............

Later, Elena is looking in a box and finds a picture of Katherine. She touches the edges of it before turning to Natalia who sits in the desk chair, sunglasses over her eyes, she appears to be sleeping except her fingers trace the lines on the desk.

“Natasha, what do you know about doppelgängers?” Elena asks, Natalia turns, glancing to her before she turns the chair around and leans on the desk

“Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself” she explains, Elena holds out the photo of Katherine to Natalia who takes it and raises an eyebrow noting the appearance similarities between Katherine and Elena. “So you're a doppelgänger” Natalia muses.

“Is there any link between doppelgängers?” Elena asks. “Like a reason why we look alike?” Natalia shrugs a little.

“Many different reasons and explanations from all over the world.....” Natalia offers. “The word itself is adapted from the German word Doppelgänger it literally means double goer. It's most commonly in reference to a so-called evil twin” she explains. “I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting”

“And more things we already know. Just...I want to know why we look alike” Elena whispers.

“Head scratcher, isn't it?” Damon asks approaching the desk.

“Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?” Elena asks.

“Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you, not with that attitude”

“That's good, Damon, and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other” Elena walks away, Natalia raises an eyebrow at Damon who glares at her.

“Unrequited love is such a fickle mistress” Natalia offers, his glare intensifies. “Pretty easy to read on you...let me guess...best friend's girl?” she narrows her eyes a little. “No...no that's not it....” she gasps a little dramatically. “Your brother's girl? Little brother's girl?”

“So what's your story?” Damon asks crossing his arms over his chest, changing the subject, because she reads him too well to make him comfortable. “What's got you all broody?”

“That would be telling” Natalia stands from the chair. “Plus I don't particularly feel inclined to share my life's story to vampires” she points out rounding the desk to stand in front of him. “I'd much rather rip your throat out” Damon snorts. “With my teeth” she adds with a dark smirk. “Even think about fucking with me and you'll be dead before you can drop your fucking fangs” she warns. “And I won't use a stake, or vervain, or dead man's blood” he frowns at her. “Huh, a weakness you don't know about, interesting.....but no, I won't use any of that....” she shakes her head and starts to walk away.

“How would you do it?” Damon asks, she smirks.

“I'd take your fucking head off” she admits walking out of the room, Damon watches her go, he turns to find Alaric watching too.

“Ric” Damon scolds, Alaric looks to him.

“What?” he complains, Damon gives him a 'seriously?' look. 

"Stop checking out the crazy woman" Damon scolds, Alaric shrugs and looks down at the book in his hand. 

 

 


	6. Chapter Three

A black Corvette Stingray drives through a small town in Virginia. It pulls up, parking on the side of the road before the engine cuts. A few short moments later the door opens and Natalia steps out pulling on her sunglasses, she looks around, cautious and on edge, a new place, she's unsure of her surroundings before closing the door with her hip. She takes a deep breath and walks away, reaching back to lock the car.

…........

Natalia pulls off her sunglasses as she looks up at the building in front of her. It's cute. For a bar. Mystic Grill. She'd tracked Alaric, Elena, and Damon all the way back here. She's curious. A vampire, a doppelgänger and a hunter seek out information about werewolves, not tell her what it's about and then leave, of course, she is going to be curious. And here she is. In town. She can feel the magic in this place like a fine fog. It's everywhere. Seeps into the land.

….........

It's dark and stinks of stale beer and fries but there is something homey about it. For Natalia anyway, this reminds her of her teenage years, well the last couple before her 'exile'. The sneaking into bars with Dean to drink and hustle. She leans against the bar, beer bottle in hand, hanging limp from her fingers as she taps her fingers on the bar top. It's here and now that she smells him. Damon. He's here. She doesn't look up but she can hear him approaching her. He's seen her. Good. Her presence here isn't about stealth. She wants him to know she's here. That the threat is here. She lowers the beer bottle from her lips, a little of the liquid dribbling over slightly. She wipes her hand over her lips and then licks them to pull any remaining liquid from them.

“What are you doing here?” Damon asks leaning against the bar at her side, she hums and then turns to him.

“Drinking” she answers swirling her beer a little. “Why?” she whispers dramatically. “What does it look like I'm doing?” she asks him pulling the bottle to her lips.

“Why here?” he asks. “And by that I mean.... _why are you here?_ ” he offers, his voice whining on the last question. She wrinkles her nose a little and hums.

“You piqued my interest” she answers. “Werewolves, vampires...doppelgänger...all in one town” she takes a dramatic breath. “It gets me good and fucking ready” she teases and jumps up from her seat. “It's so quaint and charming this little place...I might just stay for a while” she then walks away, she smirks to herself as she does. It's been a while since she's hunted vampire, and honestly, her inner wolf revels in it.

…..........

Natalia pushes out onto the street, straightening her jacket before moving towards her car parked down the street. Her fingers pulling her cell phone from her pocket, ringing away, Chris' name flashing on the screen. She takes a breath and closes her eyes, trying to slow the sudden elevation of her heart rate. Chris. This is what he does to her. She's not sure what it is. What they have is purely physical and nothing more....then why does this happen every time she thinks about him, every time his name pops up on her cell phone, every time they are together. What the hell is this? What is wrong with her?

“Could smell you a mile away” A voice states behind her, she glances over her shoulder a little, Chris' call forgotten for the moment, she raises an eyebrow in question. “Where's your pack?” he asks, she pulls a face turning to him.

“Don't need one” she answers tucking her phone away, she sniffs at the air, scenting it. He's like her. He has an inner wolf. She smirks. “Oh, it's been a while since I met another” she offers a little. He holds out his hand to her.

“Mason” he offers, she smirks.

“Nat...” she pauses a little. “Natasha” she offers.

“So what are you doing in town?” he asks her as she leans back against her car crossing her arms over her chest.

“I urm...just passing through” she answers. “Then I got whiff of the vampire in there” she nods to the grill.

“Yeah, he's a pain in the ass” he agrees, she snorts a little and looks to him.

“So why don't you do something about him?” she asks him leaning up, he raises an eyebrow. “You do know we can kill them” she whispers conspiringly at him.

“Yeah” he answers. “Tell you what” he starts. “There is this BBQ at an old friends this afternoon, why don't you come? He's going to be there and having...canine back up could be fun....” she nods a little and then touches her nose.

“Should I just...follow my nose?” she asks, he chuckles and holds out his hand.

“Give me your cell phone” he motions with his fingers. She sets it in his hand and he types in his number under Mason. “Call me” she takes the phone back and dials. His cell phone rings in his pocket. “Now I have your number, I'll text you the address” she nods.

“See you then” she comments, he glances at her, studying her a moment.

“Right” he nods. “See you later” he then walks away. Natalia smirks and then climbs into her car. This is going to be easier then she thought it was going to be.

She glances to her cell phone as it rings again. Chris. She presses accept and sets it against her ear.

“Hey” she greets, her voice soft and warm, more so than she probably intended.

“Hey” he greets back. “I urm...Just checking in” she chuckles a little.

“Oh, Chris” she breaths. “You can call me if you miss me, it's okay” she teases a little.

“Alright, fine, you caught me” he admits. “I miss you” she smiles, and it's one of those smiles she can't control. It just happens. It's warm and loving and she has no idea how she feels about it. Only that she hates it. Because she doesn't understand these feelings inside of her. Her smile falters a moment later.

 

 


	7. Chapter Four

 

Natalia takes naps when she can, a way to recharge her body. She never sleeps long enough for it to be considered real sleep anyway, an hour here, an hour there. These naps just boost her energy. To keep her going. She jerks awake, turning and quickly hiding her scream in the folded up fabric of her jacket. Her entire body tight as she pulls out of her nightmare. It's always those closest to her. Which to be fair, is not actually that many people. Chris, more often than not, is the feature in her nightmares. Her teeth around his throat before she rips him apart. And she can never wake before she does it. No matter how much she wishes she could. Those dreams hurt the most. Seeing this man who's been her......friend for all these years, to watch herself tear him to shreds. It physically hurts her. Her heart beats too fast in her chest, it sets off an unease in her stomach that almost cripples her. She should walk away. And she tells herself this after every nightmare. Because she knows that what she's feeling for Chris goes beyond friends that sleep together. Deep down she probably knows that. Deep down she knows she should walk away from him. To save herself the hurt. The pain. The inevitable suffering that will come with it. She sighs running her fingers through her hair, pulling out any knots she finds back there. She supposes she better get moving to this bbq thingy, she checks the time on her watch and sighs. She's already a little late and she still needs to get changed. This is why she never attends anything, because her body and soul protests the whole time.

….............

Natalia glances to the porch of the Gilbert house as she approaches, her eyes finding Elena sat on the porch swing, she calls Stefan but he doesn't answer so she leaves a message.

“Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can” She sighs hanging up as Natalia climbs the steps. She's actually nervous. How long since she's been around real people. Natalia waves a little stood in front of her. Dark jeans, ankle boots, a cream blouse complete with a brown leather jacket. “What are you doing here?” Elena asks her, Natalia shrugs.

“Mason invited me” she answers. “I had no idea this was a you thing” she points out.

“You know Mason?” she asks as she stands, Natalia hums a little.

“I can go” Natalia offers motioning back towards her car.

“No” Elena argues. “I wanted to talk to you more actually” Natalia raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“You seem to know a lot about the....weird stuff” Natalia nods and smirks a little.

“I was raised in it” she admits, Elena cocks her head slightly in question. “Story for another day perhaps” Natalia offers.

“Right, of course,” Elena nods in agreement. “You can go in, Mason's inside”

“Thanks” Natalia moves to the door and lets herself into the house. Alaric looks around hearing the door, he looks surprised to see Natalia but he hides it terribly as he stands. She waves a little and then brushes her hair behind her ear. “Hey” She greets Alaric who fights a smile.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” he asks her, she opens her mouth to answer when Mason walks into the room, smiling when he sees her.

“You made it” Mason states walking into the room and moving to Natalia, he wraps an arm around her, familiar, she fights the urge to stab him in the gut for it. He pulls back but keeps his arm around her.

“You two are friends?” Alaric asks looking between them, Natalia hums and nods.

“Yeah” Mason answers looking down at Natalia, her eyes on Alaric as he nods.

“I should check on Jenna” Alaric offers looking between them before fleeing, Natalia lets a breath out through her nose and turns to Mason.

“Take your arm off me or I will stab you” she threatens, hissing in his ear, Mason pulls his arm back from her.

“Alright, no touching” he assures her. “You want a drink?” he asks.

“Sure” she answers, he walks away leaving her alone.

…...............

It's not Mason that brings her a drink but a friendly looking blonde woman. Natalia assumes this must be Jenna, She's already regretting coming to this thing, why did she want to come again? Like what part of her mind decided that this was a good idea? She doesn't do well with people. She takes a deep breath and plasters on a fake smile just as the woman reaches her.

“Hi, I'm Jenna” the woman greets warmly.

“Natasha” Natalia offers. “I'm a friend of Mason's”

“Oh, friend or...Friend?” she asks, Natalia smirks.

“Just friends” She answers as Jenna hands her a drink. “I hope you don't mind that he invited me”

“Of course not” Jenna assures her. “To be honest, I'm glad for people my own age, I feel like I've been drowning in teenagers recently” she adds and then walks away to join Alaric who is watching Natalia, Natalia smirks a little seeing Damon leaving the kitchen.

“Urgh” Damon offers seeing Natalia, he walks towards her.

“Nice to see you too, Damon” she counters with a smirk.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asks her, she shrugs.

“I told you, such nice a town...and then I made a friend” she looks to Mason who winks at her, she smirks looking back to Damon who glares at her. It makes her happy to see him so scorned by her.

“I will kill you” he argues. “If you get in the way, if something happens to the people I care about” he warns her.

“You could try” she counters. “Believe me, I'm not your normal foe” she blows a kiss at him and then walks over to Mason who is fighting his own smirk.

“You enjoyed that way too much” Mason teases, she hums.

“Not as much as I will” she counters raising her beer to her lips to drink.

 

 


	8. Chapter Five

Later Natalia sits next to Mason as they all play Pictionary, this is not what she thinks of when she thinks BBQ, like where even is the BBQ and the keg. Not a real party unless there is a keg. She really wishes there was a keg right about now. She is so close to taking the bottle in her hand and stabbing someone with it to lighten up this shindig.

“Dress!” Jenna shouts out as Damon draws on the board. “Ballerina!”

“Puppy!” Caroline adds as Natalia takes a drink, her eyes meeting those of Alaric's who is, coincidentally, watching her back. “Puppy with a tutu!”

“No, no,” Damon tells them.

“A dog! Hound-dog!” Jenna offers next.

“Dances with Wolves” Mason guesses right with an eye roll.

“Mason wins...again” Damon points out, Natalia sighs and sets her beer down on the table next to the couch and crosses one leg over the other.

“How is that a wolf?” Jenna complains looking over the sketch.

..............

Natasha pulls on her jacket next to Mason at her side, he watches Jenna. Natasha turns slightly to catch his attention, Mason's eyes flicker to her.

“Well this was fun,” she tells Mason sarcastically. “Let's not do it again”

“You don't socialize much, do you?” he asks her, she smirks darkly.

“What gave it away?” she asks pulling her hair from the back of her jacket. “I just prefer my own company....” she shrugs. “Works out safer for everyone involved”

“See you around,” he tells her.

“Let's hope not” she argues and walks away from him. Elena notices Natalia making her way to the front door and she moves to intercept her, to stop her from leaving. Natalia draws back a little and sighs before she opens the front door just as Elena reaches her.

“You're not leaving already?” Elena asks.

“I have to” Natalia answers. “Got things to do, I was just going to slip out...”

“But we haven't talked yet”

“I'll be in town for a few days” Natalia assures her. “No doubt you'll be able to find me propping up the bar”

“Thank you, for the stuff you found last month,” Elena tells her.

“Yeah, well...” Natalia shrugs and then leaves without finishing her sentence. Elena watches her jog down the porch steps and walks towards her car.

“She's hiding something” Damon states at Elena's shoulder.

“Leave her alone, Damon” Elena scolds. “She helped us, okay? Just leave her be” Natalia opens her car door and looks back at Damon, they stare off a moment before she smirks and climbs into her car.

…................

Natalia picks up a fry and places it between her teeth, her mind elsewhere, it's been a long night, her nightmares were very prominent, very present, she barely slept, and when she did it was horrifying. She's surprised complaints weren't made at the motel she crashed at because there were a few screams she didn't catch in her pillow in time. Footsteps approach her little bubble of cheeseburger and beer. And she is almost on the brink of snarling full-on wolf at whoever it is.

“Natasha?” Elena asks, Natalia hums and pulls the fry free and chews on what is left behind in her mouth.

“Yep?” She asks turning to face her. “Oh, hello, Elena, sorry I was....” she shrugs not finishing that. “What can I do for you?” she notices the male at her side, the vampire. “For the both of you?” she leans on the bar, her fingers under her chin eyes on Elena's friend.

“Oh, this is Stefan” Elena introduces. “Salvatore”

“Ohhhh” Natalia realizes and smirks with a nod. “Damon's little brother” she leans back in her seat. “So...you're interrupting my lunch because....?”

“I have some questions” Elena pulls out a notebook from her bag and Natalia smirks.

“You...you actually have a notebook” Amused, Natalia holds out her hand and takes it from Elena, she flips open the notebook. “Filled with questions” Stefan smirks as Elena blushes with embarrassment.  

“I don't have anyone else to ask” Elena mumble, Natalia raises an eyebrow and looks to Stefan. “He's remarkably uninformed” Elena points out, Stefan shoots her a look as Natalia smirks and snorts a little.

“Okay...” she states and looks down at the first page. “Types of vampire...At least two” she offers picking up her beer. “It's rather shocking how little you know of your own species,” she tells Stefan.

“I've tried to keep away from others of my kind” he admits.

“Yeah, me too” Natalia agrees looking down the list. “Three” she answers, Elena frowns. “Number of werewolf subspecies” Natalia explains. “Then there is also skinwalkers, who can take on the forms of dogs, shapeshifters who can choose their forms, and therefore can also become canine-like” she taps her nail down the page. “Urm...silver doesn't work....that's a myth and stupid, basically silver is a werewolf's garlic”

“Where did you learn about all this?” Stefan asks her.

“My Dad” Natalia's eyes subconsciously roll. “Taught me about all this, and then I just....picked stuff up over the years....” she hums looking down the list. “Aliens?” she asks looking to Elena. “I'm assuming as the handwriting is different, this wasn't you” Elena takes the book back and glares at the handwriting.

“Damon” she complains and sighs.

“And no, no aliens” Natalia offers. “Not that I know of anyway” she takes a sip of her beer. “Who can really say?”

“Scientists” Stefan offers, Natalia smirks.

“In the same way they say vampires aren't real?” Natalia winks dramatically and Elena chuckles. “You can't say yes to one and definitively no to the other, it's hypocritical” she points out.

“I agree with her,” Elena tells Stefan. “Come on, you guys didn't think werewolves were real this time last week....” Stefan looks between them and then sighs.

“I'll admit that there is a possibility” he gives them. “But I draw the line at unicorns and mermaids” Elena shakes her head and looks to Natalia who sets her beer down. Natalia motions for the notebook.

“Give me that” she states. “I'll spend some time and go through them, return it to you....” Elena hands over the book.

“Thank you, Natasha, this, it's great....”

“Now go away” Natalia interrupts. “Let me finish my food and get hammered in peace” She turns back to the bar basically dismissing them, Steve takes Elena's hand and walks away with her. Natalia glances back to watch them go and purses her lips.

 


	9. Chapter Six

Natalia takes a breath leaning on the bar, beer bottle in hand as she fills in Elena's little supernatural trivia notebook. It's ridiculous but she did say she'd help. Why did she say she'd help again? Stupidity, that's why she agreed. Some of the questions make her realize that Elena is so underprepared for all of this, for the supernatural life, for a vampire boyfriend; which in itself is a moronic idea.

“You look like you could use another drink?” Natalia raises an eyebrow looking to Alaric as he takes the empty seat at her side, he looks to her as she shakes her now empty beer bottle and then sets it down.

“Because I appear that desperate?” she asks him.

“No” he assures her. “Because your bottle is empty” Alaric leans on the bar with his own drink, empty, ice al that is left and it's melting in the bottom, he's been here a while, and she hadn't noticed, some huntress she is. He motions to the bartender and then to their empty drinks.

“Let me guess” she starts turning in her seat to face him. “Your little vampire boyfriend has sent you to ask me questions” she looks to him, he shrugs a little.

“He doesn't like you” Alaric admits. “Doesn't trust you”

“Smart” she counters. “I wouldn't trust me either” He pulls the notepad closer. “And I certainly don't like myself” she whispers, he glances to her and then back to the notebook. The bartender sets two beers on the bar top and Alaric hands over the cash, not taking his eyes off of her handwriting.

“You really do know a lot about all this supernatural stuff” he comments looking through her answers.

“That's what I do” she mumbles around the beer neck. “I drink and I know things” his eyes linger on something on the page before he looks to her.

“Demons?” he asks, she hums and nods. “Seriously?” she turns, her elbow leaning on the bar, one leg draped over the other.

“You've not been doing this very long, have you?” she asks him.

“A couple of years” he admits, she hums. “And you?”

“Since I was 4 years old” she answers. He raises an eyebrow at her, his eyes softening.

“4?” he whispers.

“It's the way it is” she mumbles with a shrug.

“And you're what?” he asks. “Late 20s?”

“31” she answers him.

“31” he repeats. “You've been involved in the supernatural for 27 years?” she nods.

“Yep,” she pops the p and pulls her beer back to her lips. “As you can see...it's very glamorous” she teases, he smiles a little. “Does wonders for the complexion”

“What about your family?” he asks. “How could they let a child get into all of this?”

“Who said they had a choice?” she counters, her voice sharper now. She doesn't like talking about her family. He notices. He turns his attention back to the notebook before handing it over to her, she snatches it from him and tucks it away into her pocket before downing her beer. “Thanks for the drink” she offers as she stands, Alaric watching her as she does. “And the chat” she mumbles and then pauses. She sighs and turns back to him. “You know what” she starts.

“No?” he asks her back, she pulls a pen from her inside jacket pocket and holds out her free hand wiggling her fingers at him.

“Gimme your hand” she states, he hands it over to her, she turns it over so she can writs on his palm. “Just so you don't get dead” she states as she writes down her phone number. “If you have any questions....call me” she releases his hand and then walks away, Alaric watches her go, watches her weave through the tables before leaving, he looks down at his hand and then smiles to himself.

….........

Natalia sits on her bed with her laptop open in her lap, she types away, doing local searches to see how 'good' these local vampires truly are. So far....it's not looking good for them. Deaths. Animal attacks. She knows how this works. Elena is human. And as a hunter, somewhat....she has a duty of care to keep the humans safe, despite her own species it is ingrained into her to do good, to protect those that cannot protect themselves. She sets her laptop aside and stands, padding across the room to the motel room door. She counts in her head, waiting, and then the knocking starts. She'd hear the car pull up, familiar, welcoming. Sets her heart all a flutter in her chest in a way that no other has. She takes a breath and opens the door. Chris smiles at her and follows her into the room, closing the door behind him. He had a free few days and wanted to make up for their cut short weekend. She turns to him, shifting slightly where she stands. She can't control the way her body reacts to him being this close to her.

“I've missed you” he admits stepping closer to her, setting his bag down on the table as he passes it.

“Chris” she warns slightly, because his feelings are showing and they have rules. He shrugs and reaches out, looping a finger into her belt buckle he yanks her closer to him. She sighs softly wrapping her arm around his neck, he leans closer and kisses her, she responds hungrily. She has missed him too. Not that she would ever tell him. He backs her up towards the bed.

….......

Later; Chris sleeps with Natalia's head on his chest. Breathing soft and deep. There is movement in the room. Watching them. Stalking them. Damon. He watches Natalia, eyes hard. He doesn't trust this woman. And he doesn't want her near him, or anyone else for that matter. He steps closer to the bed, closer to her and then it happens, fast, swift. Natalia launches herself out of bed and pushes Damon against the world, her eyes start to turn yellow as she growls at him. His eyes widen in fear because hello.....werewolf bite equals no-no for vampires.

“What are you doing?” she hisses at him. Chris still sleeps oblivious behind them.

 

 


	10. Chapter Seven

Damon stands outside the motel room, his hands tucked in his pocket as he waits for Natalia to get dressed. And well...Who's he kidding; he looked. She's a very attractive woman and she was naked. Any man in their right mind would look. He rolls his eyes slightly remembering him scolding Alaric for doing what he's just done. Of course, if he knew she was a werewolf at the beginning he would have warned Alaric harder. That is not a woman he needs to be involved with. Natalia pulls her jacket around her as she steps out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly. Damon turns to her and she gives him a look.

“So now the awkwardness is out of the way” she comments. “What the fuck were you doing in my motel room sneaking around like some sort of...pervert?”

“I knew you were hiding something” he answers and then motions to her eyes and mouth. “Guess I was right, huh, puppy?” he teases, she growls at him. “So, you really do know a lot about werewolves” Damon comments looking to her, she glares back at him before walking away towards the vending machine at the end of the row of rooms, he follows her.

“Oh yeah,” she answers over her shoulder. “I've had a great, in-depth education at a special werewolf school....it's just like Hogwarts” he rolls his eyes.

“How long?” he asks her, she sighs and looks to him as she pulls some loose change from her jacket pocket.

“Since I was 15,” she tells him. “But I've been dealing with monsters for far longer” she pushes some coins into the vending machine.

“So why didn't you say?” he asks her.

“Because it's none of your fucking business” she scolds him. “If I hadn't figure out you were a vampire, would you have told me?” she asks him, he wrinkles his nose and then shakes his head.

“No” he admits.

“Right, of course, you wouldn't, just like I didn't have to tell you anything...So don't get all high and mighty with me” she snaps at him grabbing the candy bar from the machine. “You vampires are always so fucking arrogant” she adds.

“We've been around a while” Damon counters. “We're allowed to be” she scoffs.

“You give it the big ole' but you really know nothing” she smirks leaning against the vending machine. “It's hilarious really, how long it's taken you to realize that werewolves are real....” she chuckles and shakes her head. “I knew coming to this town was a good idea....” she pats his chest as she leans up. “Goodnight, Damon” she turns to leave.

“Wait” he scolds and grabs her arm to stop her, she spins on him and grabs his throat pushing him back against the wall behind him, pushing him up off his feet slightly.

“If I were you, knowing what you know about the venom in my canines, I'd be extra fucking nice to me” she warns him releasing his throat before walking back to her motel room.

…..............

Chris stares down at Natalia lays in her bed, he smiles warmly. He knows how he feels about her. He's just too chicken to tell her because he knows once he does what they have will end. They both made it clear in the beginning; no feels, just sex. And it worked, it does. Only he's hopelessly in love with her. He shakes his head and grabs his jacket from the floor where she threw it.

“I have to get going,” Chris tells her as he pulls on his jacket, she lays utterly bare in her bed, a blanket barely covering her ass, he hates to leave her like this, he really, really does. If he could stay with her; he would in a heartbeat. But he has his own life to get back to. She hums a little and turns to look at him. If only he'd met her 20 years ago, which would be weird, nope, that's a bad idea considering her. 10 years. 15 years. 15 years is more reasonable. If he had met her 15 years ago things would have worked differently for him. He kneels on the bed leaning down to meet her lips, she smiles as he deepens it, fingers threading into her hair to pull her closer, she smirks against his lips and wraps her arm around his neck. “I really have to go” he argues weakly against her lips, she grabs hold of his belt and pulls him back into bed with her. “I suppose one more hour won't hurt” he whispers as she unbuckles his belt. She chuckles and then moans as he kisses her neck. He knows just how sensitive that little spot on her skin is.

…..........

Natalia leans against her car watching Chris drive away, something unsettling in her chest. She takes a breath and shakes her head before climbing into her car. She takes another breath as she worries her hands around her steering wheel. Chris does things to her. Not just sexually but emotionally, and she's not entirely sure she likes that. She doesn't deal with feelings and emotions. It makes it harder to control the wolf if she lets herself feel stuff. She drops her forehead onto the wheel and groans. She has two choices here. Carry on as they have been. Bury those...feelings deep inside of her. Or she can end it with him. Cut herself off from him and his influence on her. Just shut all that off. Go back to being a hermit. The way she likes it. The way she is comfortable with.

 

 


End file.
